


Apparently We're Dating

by Aeryn-Inara (Strixgirl)



Series: Teen Wolf One Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Humor, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Manipulative Peter Hale, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Sassy Peter Hale, Snarky Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixgirl/pseuds/Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Chris is the last person to find out he and Peter are dating.





	Apparently We're Dating

"Why the hell would you ever date Peter?"

Chris blinked at Stiles in confusion, as the rest of the pack yelled out comments and suggestions.

Scott screeched "What!" before he began coughing up and choking on the slice pizza he had inhaled in shock.

Lydia and Jackson chimed in unison "Money" 

Allison huffed "Finally someone said something"

Erica yelled "Cos he is a DILF!" and would have fallen off the couch in her excitement if Boyd hadn't grabbed her.

Derek sighed "I don't need to hear this" and got up to leave the room.

Cora responded instantly with "Eww..." then paused and continued with "But he is my favourite relative so you hurt him I rip your dick off" then went back to eating all the garlic bread.

Chris was thankful for the Isaac's silence. He just continued chewing his slice of pizza while patting his hand absently against the choking Scott's back, ignoring all the drama around him.

Chris was stunned. He and Peter fucked on occasion, but Peter had made it pretty clear they weren't dating. He flat out stated it was only sex, and any attempt Chris made to turn it into something was met with mocking and derision. "What the hell are you talking about?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes "Seriously dude? No reason to deny it. Well... other than shame." At Chris' blank look he continues "Whatever, Peter has totally been bragging non-stop about his hunter honey." With an exaggerated shiver of disgust he says "If I have to hear another monologue about how your beard feels against his thighs I might just kill him. You know, again"

Erica piped in "I love the monologues." with a conspiratorial wink she says "Peter even texts me after you guys have sex to give me the deets"

Chris just stared back blankly, he was currently incapable of speech. _What the hell is happening. This can't be real. Has to be some kind of nightmare._

Stiles continues, ignoring the shell-shocked older man "Also the pet names are super annoying." looking to everyone for support "Right guys?" when no one agrees he huffs in frustration and continues"and I thought dealing with Scott--" 

" Hey!" Scott interrupted. Stiles waved him off with a "No offense dude." before turning back to Chris "Seriously, seeing Peter gush is disturbing. Serial killers shouldn't gush." 

Chris felt like he was stuck in some bizarre alternative dimension and could only manage a confused "Hunter honey?" 

"Oh God! Don't you say it too" Stiles starts fake gagging before a thought occurs to him "Hey! What do you call him?" eyes previously alight with curiosity widened in horror. He burst out "Nope. Don't want to know. I never asked. Say nothing!" 

As Chris sits in quiet existential horror, trying to process the knowledge that the Pack and his daughter are aware of his sex life, in strides Peter. 

Peter looks around in undisguised revulsion "Dearest niece, can you please explain why the riff raff are here? I thought it would just be family" 

Cora rolls her eyes "Pack meeting ran over. Everyone was hungry, so pizza" then snatches the last piece of pepperoni pizza before Isaac can reach it. 

With a pout Erica says "I better not be included in that riff raff comment mister." 

"Never" he smirks and winks at the blonde 

Erica grins evilly "Then I won't need to tell your boyfriend all your dirty secrets" 

Peter laughs "Oh baby, Christopher here already knows I'm a dirty, dirty boy" 

It was at this moment Derek had chosen to return to the lounge room, hoping the discussion about his uncle's sex life would be over, however after catching that comment turns around and headed back to his room. 

Stiles waves an accusatory finger at Chris "See! See! This is what I'm talking about. How am I meant to process this?" A dark blush colors Chris's cheeks, creeping down his neck and up his ears, as the Pack's laughter surrounds him. He quickly glances to see his daughter's reaction and to his horror Allison was laughing and rolling her eyes, apparently used to this topic of conversation. 

Peter kept making thing worse. Rather than sitting next to him, like a normal person, he straddles him in full view of the teens "Hey baby" Peter grins before leaning in and claiming Chris' mouth in a passionate kiss. Chris wished he could say he resisted, called him out for this little display, but he was incapable with Peter mouth on his. The man knew how to kiss. 

Peter ran his hands over Chris. His touch light, skimming over his clothed chest—down his rib cage, across his abdomen, and up again. Teasing. Chris whimpered. He wanted to touch him. No. It was more than mere want. It was craving, intense and uncontrollable. Heat gathered fiercely in his groin. Peter rocked his hips as he sucked Chris's lower lip into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth, drinking in the soft gasp and whimpers that kept coming. 

It was the sound of Erica's hooting and the flashes coming from Cora's phone that finally snapped him out the daze Peter's skilled mouth had put him in. 

"I-I. I think... I think I need to go" Chris managed to say, anxiously shifting in his seat. He tried to move but the werewolf from his lap refused to budge. "There's no need to be embarrassed honey. Everyone already knows" with a smirk he say "but I'll admit you do look awful sexy all flustered like this" 

Gagging sound could be heard from Stiles and the girls were oohing and ahhing at his display. Chris wanted to get up and leave but at the same time it all felt too surreal he was still unsure it wasn't a dream. 

It was Allison who broke through his haze and convinced him to stay "It all good dad. No one cares--" 

"I do! I care!" Stiles waved his hand in the air. Looking to everyone he says "This is so insane. How is no one else weirded out?" 

"Can it Stilinski" Cora snapped as she threw her crust at the dramatic brunette. "You're just jealous their getting some" 

Stiles flipped her the bird before pointing at a smirking Peter "You. No more gushing. It's creepy" 

Peter laughed and mocked "What? Is widdle Stiles scared of feelings" 

Stiles rolled his eyes "No. Stiles is not. Stiles just doesn't-- Goddamnit! Fucking creeperwolf has me speaking in third person. No I'm not scared of feelings. It just weird seeing a formerly insane and homicidal ex-alpha werewolf who tried to kill me being so.... Lovey. Ease us into this shit" 

After Stiles outburst the rest of the night went rather smoothly. The Pack steadfastly ignored the werewolf on Chris's lap and Peter surprisingly behavioured himself for the rest of the night. No cutting comments to start fights. No overt sexual behaviour to try and get attention. Nothing. He just cuddled on Chris's lap, head nestled against his shoulder. 

When the movie finished Peter hopped off his lap "Well..." standing he stretches then turns to the teens "I think this more than satisfies the required amount time Derek insists I must interact with you. Come on Christopher" Chris looks at Allison, who just waves him off with a smile. 

As soon as they stepped into the lift, away from prying werewolf hearing, Chris turns to Peter "I thought we weren't dating?" 

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Peter responded, nonchalant and amused. 

"You did Peter. You explicitly said we weren't dating" snapped Chris. 

"I changed my mind" he shrugged and casually answered the grumpy hunter. 

"You changed your mind and told everyone but me?" Chris was glaring now, his 'I'm a badass hunter, capable of killing you with my pinky' glare. 

"Not ashamed of me are you Christopher?" mocked Peter, hardly intimidated. 

Despite the sarcastic edge, Chris has never seen him look so vulnerable. So open. He doubted a lot of people got to see Peter like this. Deep down, under all his seeming confidence and sarcasm, Peter was just as scared and desperate to be loved as anyone else. The difference was that he didn't feel like he could let it show, his past making it difficult for him to trust and his own actions making it difficult for him to believe he deserves it. 

"No. Never." 

The smile that broke out on Peter's face in response was so sweet and honest, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed Peter was capable of such an expression, but it was gone in an instant. 

Peter grinned "Then why are we still hanging around my nephew and his mutts?" moving closer he pinned Chris against the lift wall with his broad chest "Let's get you home. I can think of a much better use of our time" 


End file.
